fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SixDog
User talk:SixDog/Achive 1 TF2 is shit on the console. Spoon 10:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Right.-AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 10:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It really is. Hmm. Go with Mass Effect. Spoon 10:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Fuck it,i'll get crackdown and mass effect.--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 10:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Good! Enjoy them TO THE MAX!!! Spoon 11:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I will :).When does school start for you?I start on the 2nd of semptember The 11th I think. Spoon 11:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Lucky bastard--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 11:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah Baby! Spoon 11:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No ones on here anymore.. :D I'll be out in like 30 mins--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 11:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mkay. CRACKDOWN! My Crackdown disc is broken :'( Step 1:Go to town w/ disc and 2£ :Step 2:Put in disc fixer ::Step 3:DANCE! I'm too lazy :P Spoon 11:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I might do a project :P--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 11:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I might genetically engineer a Lombax. Spoon 11:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How?There one left.BTW:Kill those poets! Yes... take his DNA and clone the shit out of him. BTW, was that you again? Spoon 11:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes... Kill those damm poets--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 11:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Stop making new nations. Spoon 11:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I didnt like te name of my other one Eijit. Check out my new currency and animal. Spoon 11:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I have to go....Later! How much later? Spoon 11:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And then I arrived on the scene... Pararaptor 12:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) In the fog of night... Spoon 12:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Six! Get over to the Vault! We're trying to get adminship! Nitty 16:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) SIR!YES SIR!--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 17:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) WAAA But the walrus is an awesome animal.You know this.Walrus power is the ability to grow a tusk out of your arm and stab a motherfucker.The tusk is then detached.The Dumpster behind KFC 05:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I guess,but i prefer the eagle.--AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 08:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Too cliche... but ok I guess. Marris (Talk) 10:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hey marris. Six Sure, it's no problem, Six. Buy a Razorback, it'll save your life! Nitty 11:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) "My knifes bigger than yours!"-Me to The Spy That'll be one soul for my collection, thank you very much. Nitty 12:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What the hell planet are you on?! It's 4 in the fucking morning just about everywhere on the planet! And I'm only here because of a flu-induced stupor! Nitty 08:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I went off early yesterday. Right. Alright, I'ma goin' back to sleep Nitty 09:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Alright,See ya.--Jeeves the Butler You Called? 09:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Sixxy! Pararaptor 11:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Raptor Jeeves the Butler You Called? 11:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Your sig is brokoralized. Pararaptor 11:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) How so? Jeeves the Butler You Called? 11:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh shit, never mind. Pararaptor 11:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok.By the looks of it,it seems we are doing much more activity thanks to you an me.But now the main ques tis done.Time to start building new ideas from scrap.Got any ideas?If ya do,then make a page,also,i finished the "COmbat" Section at the Gameplay page in L4D eleventy. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 16:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) First:AND Quests. :2nd:Side quests. ::3rd:Towns. Thats what we need.I'm gonna brainstorm some shit then do some pages. The Dude's quests can be done by AND himself,but if he doesnt return soon,we'll just do them.So lets focus on Side-QUests and towns for now,towns in particular,we've got so much awesome shit and no towns to accompany it. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 16:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well i ad a town you wolfmodded but i didnt make a page for it. Right,go make page on it,or something,make sure you add some people 'n' shizzle to it. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 16:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Urr you hurr, Surrxxy? Pararaptor 08:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC)